


Alma

by greerwatson



Category: Forever Knight
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:00:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23714035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greerwatson/pseuds/greerwatson
Summary: This story was originally posted to FKFIC-L@LISTS.PSU.EDU on 18 April 2020.
Kudos: 3





	Alma

**Author's Note:**

> This story was originally posted to FKFIC-L@LISTS.PSU.EDU on 18 April 2020.

You need to know that Alma is not entirely the ditz that people take her for. (Of course, _she_ calls it having character. Well, I think most people would agree that she’s a character!) But a lot of that’s just an act. It goes over well with certain types of people. Mostly men—which is the point, of course.

Janette saw through her; but then she would. She’s lived centuries, that one: proprietor of the Raven is only her latest game—barring whatever she’s doing now, that is. Once upon a mortal time, or so it’s rumoured, she was on a different, _oldest_ game. (If you get my drift.) Well, if that’s true, I guess it would explain why she always let the other creatures of the night spend time at the Raven, when they were “off duty”, so to speak. As for Alma, Janette always kept a _very_ close eye on what she did, at least as long as she was at the club.

What I’m trying to say is, to a lot of guys, Alma looks easy—which, in turn, makes _them_ easy. Once she lets them think they’ve picked her up, they’re eager to lead her down the garden path for a quick one. And she leads them down a dark alley. For a quicker one.

I will say this for her, though: she always licks her plate clean and washes up afterward. You’ll not get a visit from the Enforcers on _her_ account. Which, I guess, is why Janette let her hang around the Raven, for I’m quite sure she knew what Alma was up to. Nowadays, one has to be so careful. Not that people don’t hunt, as I’m sure you know. Fresh is always better than bottled.

So yes: Alma definitely has her own style; and it does have its appeal. I mean, Janette hired her once to redecorate the Raven. Mind you, when LaCroix took over the club, he redid it all over again. Kicked out the hookers, too—which is rich, considering he then brought in the strippers!

Alma left town when the plague hit the community. A lot of people did; or else they hunkered down with their own bottled supply to wait it all out. However, she never struck me as the type to have the sort of forethought that leads to keeping a stash; so fleeing was her best recourse. I haven’t seen her since. Maybe she had it when she left and died someplace unknown, vanished when the sun rose. I doubt it, though. She always struck me as one of the survivors, if there ever was.

So if, after you leave Toronto, you run into Alma, tell her hi for me: our paths will cross again.

They always do.


End file.
